Dio Brando
---- [[wikipedia:es:Ronnie James Dio|Ronnie James Dio]] ---- [[wikipedia:es:Marlon Brando|Marlon Brando]] |romname = Dio Burandō |stand = The World ---- Hermit Purple #2 |title = Dio Brando |age = 12 años 19 años 20~21 años 120 años |birthday = 1867~1868JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251 |objetivo= Eliminar a los Joestar para quedarse con su fortuna Dominar el mundo Moldear el mundo a su imagen y semejanza por medio del Stand Definitivo |gender = Masculino |nation= Británico |hair = RubioCapítulo 440: Gold Experience (1), pag. 11 |eyes = Ámbar ---- Rojos ---- Dorados |occupation = AbogadoCapítulo 6: Una carta del pasado, pag. 8 |hobbies = LecturaCapítulo 1: Prólogo, pag. 9 |death = 16 de enero de 1989SO Capítulo 152: Made in Heaven (4) |family = Dario Brando Madre sin nombrar Giorno Giovanna Donatello Versus Ungalo Rikiel George Joestar I Mary Joestar Jonathan Joestar |mangadebut = Capítulo 1: Prólogo |mangafinal = Capítulo 264: El mundo de DIO (18) |animedebut = Episodio 1: Dio, el Invasor |gamedebut = JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) ---- JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Norio Wakamoto Nobuo Tanaka Isshin Chiba Kenji Nojima Hikaru Midorikawa Takehito Koyasu |voiceactor = OVA: Andrew Chaikin Marco Balzarotti Anime: Patrick Seitz }} |Grito de batalla de Dio.}} , llamado simplemente }} a partir de la Parte 3 en adelante, es el antagonista principal de la Parte 1: Phantom Blood y la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. También es un personaje póstumo en Stone Ocean siendo el responsable del ascenso de Enrico Pucci a la villanía. Originalmente de nacimiento un hombre de bajos recursos, pero de ambición incomparable, Dio es un villano de poca conciencia, gran astucia, y un hambre insaciable de poder. Es el padre de Giorno Giovanna, el protagonista de la Parte 5: Vento Aureo, así como unos cuantos otros hijos ilegítimos. Como antagonista dominante de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, su legado persiste a lo largo de la historia. Apariencia Phantom Blood Adolescencia: La primera vez que llega a la Mansión Joestar, Dio se ve con un traje de muchacho típico formal de aquella época; una capa azul, camisa de vestir blanca, una corbata, tirantes, pantalones breeches, y un par de calcetines a rayas. Tiene el cabello rubio y un rostro atractivo. También parece tener tres puntos en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lo que parece ser una marca de nacimiento. Adulto: Aparte de sustituir la chaqueta con un chaleco, el atuendo de Dio no ha tenido muchos cambios. Sin embargo, su físico y la altura total se han incrementado significativamente. Durante los eventos en los que Jonathan comienza a buscar el antídoto para la enfermedad de su padre, Dio entonces luce un sombrero de copa y una nueva capa de apariencia extravagante que tiene plumas que sobresalen de los hombros. Vampiro: Dio sufre cambios físicos drásticos al utilizar la Máscara de Piedra para transformarse en un vampiro. Su cabello anteriormente lacio se vuelve desordenado y descuidado, sus ojos se vuelven más nítidos y adoptan un contorno más oscuro, y desarrolla largos colmillos. Su vestimenta ha cambiado un poco también después de su primera batalla contra Jonathan; lo más notable seria la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Viste una camisa y pantalones breeches decorados, un gran par de botas, avambrazos, y dos tirantes unidos a una banda alrededor de su cintura. Stardust Crusaders Ensombrecido: DIO no demuestra un rostro visible como un efecto de las penumbras de su mansión. Tiene cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros. Su torso esta al descubierto, exponiendo el cuerpo musculoso de Jonathan (a donde su cabeza esta cosida en su lugar) y viste con pantalones verdes con tirantes, zuecos grises, puños brillantes negros en ambas muñecas, y además, igualando a su Stand, lleva rodilleras en forma de corazón. En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, su voz también está distorsionada (un efecto creado por los desarrolladores para añadir una sensación de misterio). Esta forma de DIO también se le llama "La Encarnación Maligna DIO". Revelado: Al igual que la forma ensombrecida, sólo que el traje de DIO es ahora de color amarillo. El rostro de DIO es visible, su cabello se ha mantenido rubio, y lleva una chaqueta con un top-tank debajo. Ahora también lleva una diadema en forma de corazón, y anillos en sus puños. Esta es su forma durante el comienzo del arco de la historia "Mundo de DIO". En la adaptación anime, las uñas de DIO también se muestran afiladas y negras. También tiene un collar que cubre su cicatriz del cuello y emblemas de corazón por encima de sus pies en las perneras del pantalón, pero rápidamente dejo de lucir ambos después de su primer enfrentamiento en la escalinata con Polnareff. Al perseguir al grupo Joestar, DIO viste un manto que se quitaría durante su enfrentamiento con Kakyoin. Fortalecido: DIO se acerca a su apogeo físico después de absolver la sangre de Joseph Joestar. La descripción es como su forma fuku menos la chaqueta y la diadema en forma de corazón, destruidos ambos por los ataques de Star Platinum. Ahora luce una apariencia y gestos desquiciadas y homicidas, después de haber perdido su toque sereno. Su cabello esta ahora despeinado y sobre todo orientado hacia arriba, mientras que sus labios son más oscuros y hasta parecería que estuviera usando lápiz labial. Esta es su forma durante la segunda mitad del arco de la historia "Mundo de DIO". Personalidad ---- Al comenzar la serie, Dio es el personaje que Araki tenía más ganas de dibujar. Dijo que estaba inspirado en el perfil del FBI de asesinos en serie; admitiendo que de alguna manera piensa que deben ser increíblemente fuertes para poder cometer los crímenes atroces que hacen. La forma en que controlan a sus víctimas a través de la manipulación psicológica le interesa también, un rasgo similar a cómo Dio tiene seguidores para hacer que le teman y obedezcan. Araki reveló que no había pensado en una debilidad por el personaje y que era difícil encontrar una manera para que Dio fuera derrotado. Dio es consistentemente manipulador y violentamente dominante, habiendo demostrado en varias ocasiones una falta de conciencia y empatía. Sus características más reconocibles son su ambición sin límites y su amor por el poder. Abusado por su padre y habiendo vivido en las condiciones de vida más miserables, se había propuesto el objetivo de convertirse en el más rico, luego el más poderoso, ser de toda la tierra. Para ello, utiliza a cualquier persona y cosa que pudiera usar para promover sus objetivos, sin tener en cuenta ningún tipo de moral que refrenaría la gama de acciones disponibles para él. Utilizando ya sea la manipulación y la seducción, o la simple y llana violencia, buscó constantemente ser más y más poderoso. Le gusta estar en una posición de poder y ha declarado en repetidas ocasiones lo grandioso que se sentía estando en una posición dominante. Por el contrario, no tolera que alguien pudiera hacerle frente o igualarle en poder, y varias veces se enfureció y se volvió profundamente perturbado ante la sola idea. A lo largo de su vida, Dio ha tendido a rodearse de compinches estúpidos y posteriormente secuaces brutos, que estaban atraídos por su carisma natural. Sin pensar mucho de ellos en un primer momento, seleccionó a los que él consideraba como particularmente malignos, afirmando que una persona malvada no estaba restringida por normas tales como el honor y por lo tanto eran más fuertes mentalmente. Esta creencia culminó en la inclusión de la absorción de 36 almas de pecadores, o como él afirma almas particularmente fuertes, para desbloquear un poder incluso superior a The World. Naturalmente, Dio es una persona increíblemente egoísta, solamente mirando por encima de su propio interés e ignorando a los de los demás en el mejor de los casos, pisoteándolos en el suelo en el peor caso. Debido a su naturaleza compuesta, Dio puede y se ofrecerá abiertamente a cualquier género utilizando cualquier método, siempre y cuando la persona se adapte a sus deseos actuales. Puesto que él es egoístamente interesado en sus capacidades, sin embargo, es el tipo de persona que es incapaz de amar a otra persona de todo corazón. Las únicas personas que se puede decir que han obtenido de él alguna especie de afecto son su madre, Jonathan Joestar, y Enrico Pucci; Dio reconociendo el valor de Jonathan como igual al suyo, y habiendo sido amigo de Pucci. Aún así, Dio robó el cuerpo del primero y su amistad con el segundo era, sin embargo, sólo una parte de un plan grandioso para promoverse a sí mismo. Phantom Blood En Phantom Blood, Dio es ambicioso, arrogante y megalomano, aparentemente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. thumb|Dio abandona cualquier pretensión de bondad. Su crueldad natural es expuesta desde muy temprano cuando jura sobre la tumba de su padre que explotara a la familia Joestar a pesar de que tienen la amabilidad de adoptarlo. Con el fin de colocarse en una mejor posición para reemplazar a Jonathan Joestar y obtener la fortuna de la familia Joestar, Dio utilizó los medios más solapados para romperlo mentalmente. Estos métodos incluyeron: humillar a Jonathan en peleas deportivas públicas, conducirle al ostracismo de sus amigos y finalmente robar el primer beso de Erina Pendleton para abrir una brecha en la relación floreciente entre ambos. Cuando finalmente es frustrado, Dio optó por envenenar lentamente a George Joestar I y matar a Jonathan con la Máscara de Piedra para hacer que ambas muertes parezcan naturales y accidentales. Dio ha demostrado una determinación notable para alcanzar su meta, nunca perdiendo su impulso a pesar de las derrotas numerosas que él sufre durante el transcurso de Pantom Blood y siempre intentó encontrar una manera de desquitarse de Jonathan por cada una de estas. La falta de empatía de Dio también es evidente, ya que a pesar de haber vivido durante años con los amables Joestars, él nunca pensó en ellos como algo más que meros obstáculos, y se insinúa esta totalmente resentido de aquellos de clase alta que él frecuenta. Ha estado manteniendo una fachada de una persona encantadora y agradable ante todos salvo Jonathan, pero nunca se volvió cercano a nadie. Al final de esta parte, la única persona a la que Dio apreciaba era Jonathan Joestar, reconociendo a regañadientes su valor como su archienemigo y pretender "concederle" una muerte indolora, e incluso se sorprendió al verlo morir. Desbordado de alegría por haberse convertido en un poderoso vampiro, Dio pasó sus batallas burlándose de varios humanos acerca de su debilidad y menospreciándolos en favor de la cúspide como depredadores de los vampiros. También de manera sádica convirtió a una madre preocupada y maternal en un zombi sólo para verla devorar a su propio bebé. Dio muestra una falta de moderación en su violencia, y es propenso a los estallidos asesinos incluso en su juventud, en particular abofetear violentamente a Erina y poco después tratando de apuñalar a Jonathan cuando éste le dio una paliza. También fue increíblemente cruel con el perro de Jonathan, Danny, llegando tan lejos como patearlo en su primera reunión. Cuando fue derrotado por Jonathan, Dio incineró vivo al perro. Se muestra que esta totalmente enfurecido cuando alguien se le opone, que es la causa de sus arrebatos. Su personalidad se podría explicarse por su pobre infancia y la relación abusiva que compartía con su padre, Dario Brando. Speedwagon, sin embargo, negó esto como una causa de la personalidad de Dio, afirmando que nació simplemente de esta manera, y que la pobreza no tenía nada que ver con ella. Fiel a eso, Dio ya era una persona inmoral, pero luego renuncia abiertamente a su humanidad en favor de convertirse en un vampiro al ser acorralado por la policía. Él intercambia su persona conspiradora engañosa por una personalidad más arrogante, hedonista y despreciativa de la humanidad que se deleita en su propia maldad. No obstante, Dio respeta la determinación y le dice mucho a Jonathan que su determinación es igual a la suya, ganándole el dudoso honor de servir como nuevo anfitrión de Dio, después de que él fue reducido por Jonathan a solo una cabeza sin cuerpo. El potencial de Dio para la empatía se enfatiza tanto en el manga como en el anime, cuando se demuestra que Dio ha matado a su propio padre por venganza por el abuso contra su madre, más que como un paso en su plan para ascender en la sociedad. Stardust Crusaders Reapareciendo en Stardust Crusaders, fundamentalmente, DIO no cambió mucho desde su entierro en el fondo del océano durante cien años, siendo aún un megalomano asesino, pero sin embargo habiendo madurado un poco al reconocer el valor en otros y por lo general siendo más calmado y sensato. thumb|DIO discutiendo sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la felicidad.|left DIO no aparece mucho durante la mayor parte de Stardust Crusaders por completo, pero se ve discutiendo varias filosofías con los usuarios de Stand que desea reclutar, y con sus seguidores ya leales, particularmente Enya Geil que sirve como su principal asesora. Parece igualmente probable que DIO haga esto para manipular y persuadir que cree lo que dice, pero reconoce sin embargo el poder y el valor que los humanos simples pueden tener, en particular respetando la voluntad de morir por sus objetivos. Deseando deshacerse rápidamente de los Joestars, escuchó a Enya y se le dijo que ya había enviado agentes para tratar con ellos, y descansó tranquilamente en su mansión para ganar más fuerzas. Además, DIO aprendió su lección y dejó de subestimar a sus adversarios, teniendo especial cuidado con la línea de sangre Joestar. Sin embargo, se burló de los esfuerzos de otros usuarios del Stand para luchar contra él, notablemente Kakyoin, cuyo descubrimiento terminó siendo crucial en su derrota. Esta vez, DIO es mucho más tranquilo y sereno. Tal vez debido al saber que su Stand The World estaba muy por encima del alcance de cualquier persona, DIO es más tolerante con las personas que se resisten a él, y no reaccionó ante las burlas e insultos de Polnareff. Incluso parece apreciar la in-subordinación de Hol Horse, que confirma la fuerza del mercenario, y lo dejó marcharse para que intentara asesinar a Jotaro. Sin embargo, DIO sigue siendo insensible sobre la vida humana y mata a cualquier persona que le fallara, incluso Enya - que era, nuevamente, nada menos que su consejera más cercana. El habitualmente confiado y astuto jugador Daniel J. D'Arby fue conducido a la locura cuando no podía manejar la presión de posiblemente revelar la capacidad del Stand de DIO a Jotaro. thumb|La locura de DIO a expuesta a plena vista. Fiel a sí mismo, DIO está disfrutando el hecho de que esgrime el más poderoso Stand en su organización, sin preocuparse por el esfuerzo de los héroes para descubrir su poder, debido a que él piensa que son insignificantes. Cuando Jotaro se revela capaz de moverse dentro del tiempo detenido, DIO está inicialmente muy angustiado pero se recompone rápidamente, ideando otros planes para deshacerse de Jotaro explotando su ventaja. La escala completa de su locura es visible cuando, exaltado por haberse fusionado completamente con el cuerpo de Jonathan y de por eso estar en pleno poder, DIO declara que estaba experimentando "la mayor elevación" y perfora su dedo índice en su cráneo. Su discurso final expone que todavía está dispuesto a utilizar cualquier forma de ganar y desprecia cualquier concepto de honor o venganza, en última instancia, utilizando al final un truco barato para cegar a Jotaro momentáneamente. Stone Ocean thumb|DIO estando a gusto junto con su amigo [[Enrico Pucci.|left]] En las secuencias retrospectivas ubicadas antes de los acontecimientos de la Parte 3, DIO demuestra una capacidad floreciente de ser genuina-mente agradable a otra persona en numerosas conversaciones con Enrico Pucci. Intrigado por Pucci, que le dejó estar a pesar sospechosamente ocultarse en una iglesia, DIO curó su pie torcido, un gesto de amabilidad, y le dio la cabeza de una Flecha, que le otorgaría su propio Stand, Whitesnake. Durante estas secuencias retrospectivas, DIO es visto charlando tranquilamente sobre trivialidades aleatorias, y confesando a Pucci que el sacerdote podría hacerle estar en paz. Una vez desafiando a Pucci para robar su Stand, ante la negativa de Pucci, DIO le agradeció por su fidelidad, e incluso admitió que temía la idea de que Pucci le traicionara. Es discutible que tan bueno amigo era DIO realmente, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de buena voluntad de Pucci durante su juventud oponiéndose directamente a sus más tardía maldad y fanatismo. DIO también parece haber construido esa amistad para promover sus ambiciones, lo que cuestiona lo sincero que era. Está implícito que él quiso utilizar su Stand para crear un mundo perfecto para él mismo y un puñado de sus subordinados. Alistó a Pucci como su "conciencia" viviente, en caso de que se volviera loco y se desviara "fuera de pista". Habilidades Personal Inteligencia: Dio es naturalmente inteligente, exhibiendo astucia y percepción, así como imaginación en repetidas ocasiones. Como niño y adolescente, Dio Brando logró alcanzar la excelencia académica con facilidad, habiendo planeado graduarse de la universidad como el mejor estudiante de derecho. De lo contrario, Dio es un villano astuto y hábil táctico en combate. Casi logró escapar de dos asesinatos, tomándose su tiempo para tener una coartada perfecta y sólo fue descubierto por accidente. A su regreso desde el fondo del océano, DIO construyó en seis años un poderoso imperio criminal que abarcaba varios continentes y que le trajo muchas riquezas. En una pelea, es particularmente astuto y perspicaz, su crueldad lo hace capaz de explotar las tácticas deshonrosas y francamente inhumanas para salir adelante, como conducir a sus enemigos en una trampa, usar civiles infelices como proyectiles y fuente de energía, o planear ataques furtivos. Dio tiene el hábito de analizar a su adversario y determinar rápidamente un contrapeso para sus fuerzas, tales como congelar sangre para parar el flujo de Hamon, o forzar el fanfarroneo de Jotaro lanzando múltiples cuchillos desde todas las direcciones de modo que él se viera forzado para actuar durante el "tiempo detenido". Naturalmente ambicioso, Dio constantemente busca mejorar y estudia meticulosamente sus habilidades para sacar el máximo provecho de estas. Como tal, desarrolló un poder de congelación similar a los Modos de los Hombres del Pilar en tan sólo un mes, y en seis años, descubrió lo suficiente sobre los Stands para poder fusionar juntos a varios con almas para crear el Stand definitivo. Argumentable-mente su movimiento más acertado, Dio experimentó en cómo sus poderes vampíricos le permitieron fusionar dos organismos juntos, y utilizó ese conocimiento para robar el cuerpo de Jonathan. Aunque no lo demuestra a menudo, Dio se ha convertido en un filósofo natural, discutiendo sobre la condición humana con múltiples personas. Dureza: Antes de convertirse en un vampiro, Dio ya era un luchador a mano limpia; una habilidad que menciona que desarrolló en los barrios bajos de Londres. Un buen deportista amateur, durante un juego de rugby como un adulto joven, se demuestra que ha desarrollado una alta capacidad atlética (así como una masa muscular fantástica). Carisma: Dio es un individuo astuto y encantador. Además de los usuarios de Stand, a quienes Avdol y Joseph sugieren que recluta a través de su encanto o carisma, ha seducido a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Conocimiento: A lo largo de su humilde juventud y madurez tempestuosa, Dio es visto a menudo leyendo. Durante su pre-adolescencia, es visto jugando al ajedrez con adultos. En la Parte 6, en la conversación con Enrico Pucci, demuestra haber acumulado cierta sabiduría dentro del mundo de los Stands. Es importante destacar que Dio es capaz de elaborar un plan, contenido en su diario, que incorpora una vasta información desconocida en cuanto a la creación deliberada de Stands de habilidades perfectamente específicas. Vampíricas Al convertirse en un Vampiro como un adulto joven, Dio muestra una amplia gama de fantásticas habilidades sobrenaturales; explicados como expresiones del potencial total sin limites del cuerpo humano. Fuerza Inhumana: Dio obtiene una fuerza masiva como un vampiro, permitiéndole hacer proezas tales como caminar por la fuerza en las paredes y desviar con facilidad ataques con una sola mano como el "Emerald Splash" de Hierophant Green (torrente de esmeraldas de tamaño considerable disparadas a velocidad casi similar a una bala). Después de absorber la sangre de Joseph, él es lo suficientemente poderoso como para levantar y arrojar una aplanadora sobre Jotaro.Capítulo 263: El mundo de DIO (17) Velocidad Inhumana: Dio también posee una mayor velocidad y agilidad. En un momento fue descrito por Speedwagon como siendo tan rápido como un guepardo.Capítulo 39: Fuego y hielo, Jonathan y Dio (1) Sentidos Aumentados: Demostrado al colocar su cabeza en el suelo para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Jotaro, a pesar de estar a pocos metros, Dio parece tener sentidos más allá del nivel humano.Capítulo 260: El mundo de DIO (14) Regeneración: Dio puede regenerar su cuerpo más rápido de lo que el fuego puede consumirlo. Su increíble vitalidad es mantenida por el consumo de seres humanos (o su sangre), que comúnmente hace perforándolos con los dedos. Como todos los vampiros de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Dio absorber sangre a través de tentáculos en sus dedos y ha sido visto por lo menos una vez bebiendo así sangre de una chica sin nombrar. Su cuerpo es capaz de vivir incluso después de haber amputado las partes vitales del cuerpo y también puede controlar sus partes del cuerpo cercenadas. La extensión de la propia supervivencia de Dio se demuestra cuando podría continuar existiendo como sólo una cabeza sin cuerpo. thumb|Space Ripper Stingy Eyes|left | }}: Dio es capaz de presurizar el líquido corporal en sus ojos y luego crear pequeñas aberturas en sus pupilas, desencadenando eventualmente dos chorros de fluido (a los que Straizo se refiere como "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes") suficientemente potentes como para cortar piedras. thumb|Congelando su brazo para detener a [[William Anthonio Zeppeli|Zeppeli.]] : Una capacidad de congelación que permite a Dio congelar sus propias partes del cuerpo y transferir esto a otros objetos o seres. Es capaz de cancelar el Hamon congelando la sangre en el cuerpo del usuario. Fusión: Mediante la fusión de diferentes especies, Dio puede crear criaturas mitad-humano mitad-bestia. Incluso puede fusionarse con otro ser viviente para tomar el control de ellos. : En Phantom Blood, los poderes de Dio son más bio-orgánicos, pero en su mayor parte en Stardust Crusaders sólo utiliza los "implantes malignos" - un parásito que lava el cerebro de Polnareff y Kakyoin. Las células de un vampiro pueden engendrar implantes malignos generados a partir del cabello e insertarlo en los cerebros de seres vivos para controlarlos. Si alguien intenta sacar la espora, crecerán tentáculos en un intento de matar tanto al anfitrión como al que intenta eliminarlo. Si el vampiro quiere, puede dar permiso a alguien para activar los tentáculos de la espora en cualquier momento que quiera si está cerca de ella. Las esporas poseen otro efecto en caso de que el propio DIO muera. Según Keicho Nijimura, su padre que fue implantado por la espora sufrió una mutación en una forma animalista verdosa al tener las células de DIO dentro de su cuerpo. Presumiblemente, esto es un efecto secundario que el resto de los usuarios de Stand sobrevivientes que DIO había implantado con sus esporas dentro también sufrirían. Hipnosis: Esta habilidad se utilizó dos veces en Jack el Destripador (sólo en la adaptación anime) y Poco respectivamente. En el caso del primero, Dio hipnotizó a Jack para convencerlo de que se uniera como siervo, permitiendo que Dio drenara su sangre y lo convirtiera en un zombi. Poco fue manipulado para atraer a Jonathan en una trampa, aunque su conciencia volvió después de ser sometido al Hamon de Jonathan. Teleportación: Dio también muestra la capacidad de desaparecer al desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Sea o no esto puede ser una habilidad real de vampiro o un resultado del uso de su Stand (ver más abajo). Curación: Dio también parece poseer la habilidad de curar las heridas de otras personas, ya que fue capaz de curar completamente el pie herido de Pucci simplemente al tocando. Sin embargo, los orígenes de este poder siguen siendo desconocidos. Debilidades Todo esto, sin embargo, es a expensas de tener un cuerpo sostenido por pura voluntad sola, en lugar de energía vital. Una fuerza de vitalidad suficientemente potente -específicamente, la luz del sol o Hamon- niega la presencia de la fuerza sustentadora y desintegra al cuerpo no-muerto. Stand thumb El Stand de DIO es el humanoide The World; facilitando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo casi igual, si es que no incluso superior, en su inmensa fuerza y velocidad a Star Platinum de Jotaro Kujo. En la Parte 4 se descubre que Dio desarrolló este Stand luego de ser herido con la Flecha. Aproximadamente un año después de obtener su Stand, DIO descubrió que era capaz de detener el tiempo. Al principio, sólo podía hacer esto por un período muy corto de tiempo, pero al final de la Parte 3, es capaz de detener el tiempo durante un máximo de 9 segundos.JoJo 6251 Stand Encyclopedia, pag. 124 Esta duración habría continuado desarrollándose si DIO no hubiera sido derrotado. Al detener el tiempo, DIO da la impresión de que se está tele-transportando o moviéndose a velocidades imposibles. La habilidad es mejor conocida por las frases de activación y cancelación de DIO, y . Habilidades Stand Joestar Debido a la conexión familiar entre el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar y sus descendientes, parece que The World comparte habilidades con los Stands de la familia Joestar. Esto se insinúa cuando DIO se mostró capaz de crear una visión sobre una fotografía, similar a ala Hermit Purple de Joseph Joestar y esto podría explicar por qué Star Platinum también es capaz de detener el tiempo como eventualmente seria descubierto por Jotaro durante la gran batalla entre él y DIO. Sin embargo, debido a esta conexión, DIO también es capaz de detectar la presencia de otros Joestars. Incluso fue capaz de decir cuando Joseph usó a Hermit Purple para tomar una fotografía psíquica de él, así como instintivamente saber que su adquisición de un Stand también despertó habilidades de Stand en los descendientes de Jonathan. También tenía control sobre el Stand de Jonathan, que le permitió crear imágenes psíquicas, ya sea en fotografías o bolas de cristal. Esto aumentó su carisma con la gente, ya que los hizo aún más conscientes de que tan superior seria DIO. Habilidades Stand en videojuegos *Blazing Fists (MudaMuda) *Blazing Strike *The World, Road Roller''Jump Super Stars'' *Eye-Crushing Kick *The World, Circle of Knives *The World, Time Stop *The Touch of Evil (Charisma)JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) **Referencia a sus "Implantes Malignos" Historia Trasfondo thumb|Jonathan y Dio se encuentran por primera vez.|220x220px Dio nació en el seno de una familia disfuncional y en unas condiciones de vida sumamente precarias. Su padre Dario Brando era un alcohólico que constantemente abusaba de él y de su madre, obligandolos a hacer cosas impensables para conseguir dinero con el cual él podría seguir alimentando su adicción. Cuando su madre fallece por culpa de los abusos de su padre, Dio comienza a desarrollar un deseo de hacerse rico y poderoso no importándole lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. Es entonces que Dio, llevado por el odio y la venganza contra su abusivo padre, lo asesina lentamente envenenándolo sin que este lo notara. En su lecho de muerte, Dario le dice que debe ir a la Mansión Joestar para exigirle que honre el juramento que le hizo George Joestar I para que así se hiciera cargo de él y le insta exaltado a que se aproveche de los Joestar tratando de robarles hasta la última moneda de su fortuna. Phantom Blood (1888-89) Estando en la Mansión Joestar, Dio conoce al hijo de George, Jonathan Joestar a quien llamaban "JoJo" por las iniciales de su nombre y apellido. Jonathan pretende mostrarse amigable con su hermanastro, pero Dio ve en Jonathan un rival y un obstáculo para sus ambiciones por su condición de heredero de la fortuna familiar. Entonces, pone en funcionamiento sus planes de llevar a Jonathan a la locura para que lo deshereden de la fortuna que le corresponde por derecho. Primero empieza manipulando a las amistades de Jonathan para que estas se vuelvan contra él y luego atacaría a la joven novia de Jonathan, Erina Pendleton robandole su primer beso y luego humillándola cruelmente. Dio se jacta de aquello ya que provocó que Erina cayera en desgracia y se distanciara de Jonathan por muchos años. Cuando Jonathan supo lo ocurrido a Erina, confrontó a Dio a golpes y en medio de la pelea algo extraño ocurre. Algunas gotas de sangre manchan una misteriosa Máscara de Piedra la cual comienza a moverse como si estuviera viva emergiendo unos ganchos óseos de su interior. Segundos después, la máscara vuelve a la normalidad. Ante tal humillación ya que no esperaba esa reacción en Jonathan, en venganza por lo ocurrido, Dio se las arregla para asesinar a Danny, el perro mascota de Jonathan metiéndolo en un incinerador de la propiedad y manipulando la escena para que pareciera que fue una muerte accidental pero ni con eso logra quebrar la salud mental de Jonathan. Los dos jóvenes aparentemente dejan de lado el asunto y siguen su vida normal. Los siete años posteriores a estos hechos rindieron frutos, Jonathan se hizo arqueólogo para estudiar más a fondo la misteriosa Máscara de Piedra que su madre (que era arqueóloga) estaba investigando, mientras Dio se hizo un hombre de leyes. Para ese tiempo, Dio continuó con sus planes envenenando a George sin que ninguno lo notara dando la impresión de que su enfermedad era incurable. Dio le administra su medicina y sin que nadie lo vea, también le administra su veneno matándolo del mismo modo en que mató a su padre, como lo descubre Jonathan al leer la carta que Dario Brando le escribiera a George antes de morir describiendo los síntomas de su enfermedad muy similares a los que George sufre. thumb|Dio colocándose la Máscara de Piedra mojada con la sangre de [[George Joestar I|George Joestar.|left|220x220px]] Decidido a no ser detenido, Dio planea sutilmente matar a Jonathan por organizar un accidente con la máscara de piedra. Pero al enterarse de que Jonathan entró en Ogre Street, Dio pensó que no tendría que necesariamente ser él quien tuviera que matar a Jonathan. Mientras pasea por las calles de Liverpool, Dio encuentra dos borrachos y decide probar la máscara de todos modos. Cortando la garganta de uno mientras que usa la máscara en el otro, Dio inconscientemente transforma a uno de los borrachos en un Vampiro que casi le mata de no ser porque en ese momento el sol estaba saliendo y sus primeros rayos mataron a su atacante. Volviendo a la finca Joestar, Dio encuentra a Jonathan esperando por él junto con Robert E. O. Speedwagon y un conjunto de policías que lo arrestarían por intento de asesinato. Pero Dio ya estaba preparado para esa eventualidad y por eso sin que nadie lo supiera, Dio estuvo experimentando con la máscara de piedra en secreto descubriendo que esta máscara transforma a la persona en Vampiro si esta es manchada con sangre y sus ganchos óseos tocan la cabeza de quien la porte. Engañado y sin nada que perder, habiendo tenido la intención de matar a Jonathan, pero George ya consciente de la verdad sobre Dio, se antepone entre ambos recibiendo la puñalada de lleno la cual lo mata de manera fulminante ante los ojos de un sorprendido Jonathan. La sangre de George comienza a transformar a Dio en Vampiro por el contacto de esta con la máscara y lo primero que hace, es matar a todos los agentes que venían a apresarlo. Jonathan en un plan desesperado, incendia su mansión y arroja a Dio por una ventana directo sobre una estatua de la mansión para empalar su corazón pero eso no fue suficiente para matarlo. thumb|Dio luchando contra Jonathan mientras la [[Mansión Joestar se incendia alrededor de ellos.|220x220px]] Atrayendo a Dio lejos de Speedwagon, Jonathan batalla con el vampiro mientras que su hogar esta en llamas, con esperanzas de que el fuego contendría la regeneración de Dio. Después de una breve pelea en la azotea, Jonathan empuja a Dio hacia el infierno de fuego que consume la mansión y logra empalarle en una estatua de la diosa del amor; la combinación de una lesión tan grave y las llamas circundantes domina a Dio, que aparentemente se quema. Sin embargo, unos días más tarde, cuando Wang Chan visita los restos calcinados de la casa para encontrar artículos para vender con fines de lucro, Dio resurge y drena su sangre mientras jura venganza contra Jonathan. Tras contratar a Jack el Destripador, Dio se traslada a la aldea rural de Windknight's Lot donde se alimenta de la población para curar su cuerpo mientras construye un ejército de zombies con la intención de hacerse cargo de Londres. Después de haber enviado a Wang Chan para asesinar a un supuestamente convaleciente Jonathan, Dio se sorprende cuando Wang Chan regresa herido y se entera de la única cosa además de la luz del sol que puede destruirlo: Hamon. thumb|Dio reaparece de nuevo ante Jonathan.|left|220x220px Como luego lo confirma Zeppeli, Dio sobrevivió, pero su cuerpo ha quedado severamente lesionado y necesitaba grandes cantidades de sangre para recuperarse. Sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Jonathan, Speedwagon y Zeppeli lo encontrasen, Dio comienza a "reclutar" seguidores que sirvan a sus propósitos. Dicho esto al primero que recluta es a Jack el Destripador, el afamado asesino en serie que aterrorizaba a Londres con sus crímenes, transformándole en un zombi bajo su mando. Jonathan, Speedwagon y Zeppeli parten a la aldea donde Dio se oculta, pero en el trayecto se enfrentan con Jack el Destripador al que Jonathan y Zeppeli, matan sin muchas dificultades. Cuando Jonathan, su maestro de Hamon William Anthonio Zeppeli y Speedwagon llegan a Windknight's Lot, Dio hipnotiza a un muchacho local llamado Poco que los atrae hacia un cementerio lleno de muertos vivientes. Dio se revela en este momento, han sanado en su mayoría el cuerpo, y abruma a Jonathan y Zeppeli por eludir sus ataques de Hamon con su capacidad de congelación. Él entonces convoca a sus zombis más fuertes, Bruford y Tarkus, para terminarlos mientras que él toma su licencia. Más tarde se revela que Dio también había tomado a la Hermana de Poco, a quien intenta sobornar para unirse a su legión de no-muertos. Sin éxito, Dio la deja a merced de Doobie, pero Jonathan interviene antes de que ocurra algo grave. Finalmente, confrontando a Jonathan y el resto del Grupo Joestar , Dio interviene personalmente para matar a Jonathan. No obstante, Dire batalla contra Dio primero. El guerrero de Hamon es fácilmente superado por las técnicas de congelación de Dio y su cuerpo se desintegra, pero Dire consigue dañar el ojo de Dio antes de finalmente morir. Esto conduce a Dio enfurecerse, convocando a sus zombis para matar a los intrusos, mientras que procede a luchar contra Jonathan. En la batalla que se desarrolla en un balcón, Jonathan usa la espada concedida por Bruford después de su muerte Luck & Pluck para cortar el brazo derecho de Dio y casi cortarlo por la mitad. Dio toma represalias congelando las manos de Jonathan a través de la espada, y amenaza con cortar la carótida de Jonathan. Afortunadamente, Jonathan había hundido la punta de su espada en una llama detrás de Dio, y el calor transmitido a través del metal debilita el efecto de congelación. Jonathan se libera, y Dio rompe a Luck & Pluck. A medida que Jonathan se reduce a luchar con las manos desnudas, los poderes de congelación de Dio le dan la ventaja una vez más. Sin embargo, Jonathan pone sus propios puños en llamas y Dio, incapaz de congelar los golpes de Jonathan, no puede defenderse y es golpeado en el pecho por un potente golpe infundido por Hamon. El impacto envía a Dio volando por un acantilado y el Hamon desintegra su cuerpo. Sin embargo Dio logra cortar su propia cabeza antes de que el Hamon llegue a ella y sobreviva a la caída; un poco más tarde, su cabeza es llevada a salvo por Wang Chan. thumb|La cabeza cercenada de Dio es apuñalada por Jonathan.|220x220px Dos semanas más tarde, la cabeza de Dio se infiltra en el barco que los recién casados Jonathan y Reina usan para viajar a América y celebrar su luna de miel. Escondido en un ataúd atrapado, Dio tiene a Wang Chan causando una epidemia de zombis en la nave para atraer a Jonathan a él. Una vez que se dio a conocer a Jonathan mientras admitía que tuvo una epifanía de que sus destinos están profundamente entrelazados, Dio revela su intención de tomar el cuerpo de Jonathan como suyo. Dio a continuación, dispara Space Ripper Stingy Eyes en la garganta de Jonathan en un intento de matarlo instantáneamente, pero el ataque sólo hiere fatalmente a Jonathan con su respiración detenida lo que le impide usar su Hamon. Independientemente, Jonathan utiliza su Hamon restante para sabotear la nave para explotar en un intento final de terminar con Dio para siempre. Después de meter a Erina dentro del ataúd para protegerla de la explosión de la caldera del barco, Jonathan sostiene la cabeza de Dio entre sus brazos. Dio rogó a Jonathan que le dejara vivir mientras lo tentaba con vida eterna, pero también se dio cuenta de que Jonathan ya había muerto. El barco que se hundía finalmente estalla, aunque Dio logra tomar el cuerpo de Jonathan y se hunde en las profundidades del Océano Atlántico. 1983-88 thumb|El ataúd de Dio encontrado por los pescadores.|left|220x220px En el año 1983,Capítulo 117: El hombre con la estrella el ataúd de Dio es recuperado de la costa de África por unos pescadores,Capítulo 116: La identidad del espíritu maligno a quienes se implica pudieron ser asesinados por él poco después. Dio parece viajar mucho, desde Egipto hasta Japón. Alrededor de julio-agosto de 1984, tiene relaciones con una mujer japonesa que dara a luz a Giorno Giovanna. Al año siguiente, conoce a Enya Geil y obtiene el poder de un Stand (The World) como resultado del Arco y Flecha. Más adelante ese mismo año, él encuentra a Jean Pierre Polnareff y le aplica un lavado de cerebro con una de sus Esporas. En el año 1988, conoce a Enrico PucciCapítulo 127: Heavy Weather (3) mientras se esconde en una iglesia esperando que el sol se ponga. En julio de ese año, se encuentra con Muhammad Avdol en Egipto y alrededor del mismo tiempo, su Stand experimenta su capacidad de detener el tiempo por primera vez. En agosto, conoce a Noriaki Kakyoin mientras este último está de vacaciones en Egipto, pelea contra él y le lava el cerebro también. Stardust Crusaders (1987-88) thumb|DIO ahora ya en control del Cuerpo de Jonathan.|220x220px El despertado Dio Brando, ahora denominado simplemente " DIO ", comienza sus próximos movimientos dentro de los últimos meses de 1987. Durante gran parte de este tiempo, DIO permanece en las sombras, y la cuestión de exactamente cuál es su Stand "The World" es un misterio para el Grupo Joestar. La ambición de DIO es crear un mundo perfecto para él y sus sirvientes. En el intermedio, él procura drenar para sí mismo la sangre del linaje Joestar, que le ayudará a fundirse completamente con el cuerpo de Jonathan y tomar un mejor control del mundo. A pesar de su conocimiento de que Joseph Joestar y sus aliados lo están buscando, él no hace ningún esfuerzo para ir a confrontar por sí mismo y en su lugar elige permanecer en su mansión leyendo o alimentándose de la sangre de las mujeres. DIO pasa una buena cantidad de tiempo filosofando en su mansión con Pucci mientras los protagonistas se abren camino hacia él.SO Capítulo 128: Heavy Weather (4) Cuando Hol Horse le informa sobre la derrota de Alessi y Mariah, DIO lo cuestiona acerca de su incapacidad para luchar, lo que hace que el vaquero se ponga en contra suya. Entonces DIO le sorprende aplicando su poder especial, dejando a un atemorizado Hol Horse regresando a su bando. No mucho después, cuando Vanilla Ice viene a informarle de la derrota de Telence T. D'Arby, Vanilla Ice ofrece voluntariamente su vida para completar la asimilación de DIO del cuerpo de Jonathan y, a continuación, corta su propia cabeza. DIO entonces utiliza su propia sangre para revivir a Vanilla Ice como un vampiro. Después de la derrota de Vanilla Ice, el rostro de DIO finalmente se revela ante el Grupo Joestar por primera vez cuando confronta a Polnareff en un tramo de escaleras. Juguetea con Polnareff por un tiempo, pero cuando se hace evidente que Polnareff no volverá a reunirse con sus filas, DIO se prepara para matarlo - sólo para ser interrumpido por Joseph, Jotaro y Kakyoin rompiendo una pared e inundando las escaleras con la luz del sol. DIO luego huye a un terreno más alto. thumb|DIO revela su Stand por primera vez.|left Después de la puesta de sol, los restantes miembros del Grupo Joestar se dividieron en dos grupos y DIO entonces persigue a Joseph y a Kakyoin, que se han apoderado de un camión. DIO hace lo mismo al tomar una limusina y obligar al senador dentro, Wilson Phillips, a actuar como su chófer. Durante la persecución del coche, DIO es atacado por el Hierophant Green de Kakyoin, pero sale ileso gracias a The World, que utiliza para contraatacar. Para acercarse lo suficiente a la camioneta de Joseph y Kakyoin, DIO lanza al senador, lo que da como resultado que su camión choque contra un edificio. Luego los sigue mientras usan sus Stands para huir a través de los tejados, y termina peleando contra Kakyoin en el proceso. Kakyoin es capaz de usar su Stand para hacer una barrera de la cual DIO no puede escapar sin herirse. DIO utiliza a The World para detener el tiempo y destruir la barrera, golpeando a Kakyoin a travesando su abdomen y espalda. Antes de morir, Kakyoin se percata de la naturaleza del poder sobre el transcurso del tiempo que posee The World y usa sus últimas fuerzas para darle un mensaje a Joseph. thumb|DIO deja caer una aplanadora enorme sobre Jotaro. DIO no pierde tiempo en alcanzar y atacar a Joseph, que es capaz de transmitir el mensaje de Kakyoin a Jotaro antes de que también sea asesinado por el Stand de DIO. Después de una larga y sangrienta batalla entre DIO y Jotaro, este último es capaz de detener el tiempo justo antes de que DIO le caiga una aplanadora y le hiere la pierna a DIO. Jotaro planea seguir rompiendo la pierna de DIO cada vez que se regenera hasta que salga el sol y lo mate. DIO, decidido a no perder, echa un poco de sangre de su pierna a los ojos de Jotaro. A continuación, intenta escapar pero todo fue en vano. Al final, Jotaro aterriza un puñetazo que se conecta con una patada de DIO. La patada se conecta en aproximadamente el mismo punto en la pierna de The World en donde DIO tenía su pierna rota. Debido a que las lesiones de un stand y su usuario se hacen eco entre sí, aquí es donde la propia estructura de The World era más débil. La mano de Jotaro se rompe pero el cuerpo superior de DIO comienza a desmoronarse, y su cabeza al final se rompe también matándolo de una vez por todas. Jotaro y los médicos de la Fundación Speedwagon pueden hacer una transfusión de sangre entre el cuerpo de Joseph y la mitad inferior del cuerpo de DIO. La transfusión es capaz de revivir a Joseph, y más tarde colocan los restos de DIO en medio del desierto del Sahara para evaporarse con el sol naciente. Legado Diamond Is Unbreakable (1999) Después de la muerte de DIO, se revela que él, junto con Enya Geil, tenía más afiliados que los descubiertos por el Grupo Joestar. Nijimura Padre, como otros, vendió su alma a DIO y tuvo una Esporas implantado en su frente, similar a Polnareff y Kakyoin. Sin embargo, estalló después de la muerte de DIO, mutándole de por vida. En algún momento antes de que Enya muriera, ella le dio al Padre Nijimura una de las Flechas en su posesión que uno de sus hijos usó para crear usuarios de Stand en Morioh. También fue revelado que Yoshihiro Kira recibió una Flecha antes de su muerte. Kira usó esta Flecha para crear más usuarios de Stand en Morioh, incluyendo a su propio hijo Yoshikage. Vento Aureo (2001) thumb|130px|Fotografía de DIO en la cartera de Giorno|left Alrededor de doce años después de su batalla en Egipto, Jotaro Kujo se entera que DIO tenía al menos un hijo, utilizando el cuerpo de Jonathan, después de que su ataúd fuera sacado del océano. Más tarde fue descubierto por Koichi Hirose que este hijo era Giorno Giovanna. Después de la derrota de DIO, Polnareff tomó la Flecha creadora de Stands de su mansión. Esto conduce entonces Polnareff a ir a Italia y seguir a Diavolo después de descubrir sobre la otra Flecha en su posesión. Stone Ocean (2012) En el año 2012, la Familia Joestar se entera de que Enrico Pucci se encontró con DIO poco antes y durante su viaje a Egipto. DIO "curó" el pie desfigurado de Pucci y le dio una Flecha creadora de Stands, hablando de la gravedad que atrae a la gente. Luego le dijo a Pucci que lo buscara usando la Flecha si deseaba aprender más. Después de una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados que condujeron a que Pucci fue apuñalado por la flecha y que ganó un Stand, él dio vuelta a DIO. thumb|DIO representado en Stone Ocean. Los dos pasaban una cantidad considerable de tiempo juntos, cada uno atravesando la ubicación del otro en todo el mundo y discutiendo formas de convertir sus filosofías en realidad. Durante una de las visitas de DIO, de repente, él manifiesta su interés en alcanzar un cielo ideal, revelando que había escrito los planes para hacerlo en un cuaderno y que necesitaría la ayuda de Pucci para hacerlo.SO Capítulo 48: Aviso de inundación inmediata (1) DIO cuestionó la lealtad de Pucci hacia él, sin embargo, ponderando por qué este último no utilizó a Whitesnake para quitarle a The World de él. Pucci explicó que amaba a DIO como él amaba a Dios, y así lo adoraba demasiado para traicionarlo. Asegurando que no se desvaneciera por completo, dejó uno de sus huesos al cuidado de Pucci.SO Capítulo 94: Tiempo del paraíso. Este hueso se vuelve vital para el plan de Pucci cuando uno de sus subordinados, Sports Maxx, utiliza su Stand para reanimarlo. Esto resulta en la incubación de un "Bebé Verde" (que también poseía la Marca de Nacimiento Joestar) que luego se fusionaría con Pucci para darle a C-Moon y finalmente a Made in Heaven. Aparte de Pucci, aparecen otras figuras que muestran vínculos con DIO: Johngalli A es uno de los subordinados de DIO que renegó de los Joestars por la muerte de DIO, y Ungalo, Rikiel y Donatello Versus son, como Giorno, hijos ilegítimos de DIO. Curiosidades thumb|Top 10 de personajes favoritos de Araki, año 2000. * En el Top 10 de Personajes Favoritos de Araki en el año 2000, DIO se clasificaba como décimo, siendo el tercer antagonista principal en la lista. * El nombre de Dio se deriva de la palabra italiana para "Dios" (Dio), coincidiendo con su personalidad megalómana y su proyecto para crear un mundo nuevo para él y sus subordinados, como se implica en Stone Ocean. * Es posible que su apariencia seguramente también estaría basada en el primer antagonista de Hokuto no Ken, Shin. * El estilo del nombre de Dio en la Parte 1 se escribe normalmente en la versión original en japonés, mientras que el nombre de DIO en la Parte 3 en adelante está escrito en alfabeto occidental y completamente en mayúsculas. * El truco que DIO utilizó con Hol Horse donde aparenta pasar en un solo instante a través de las telas de araña sin romperlas, es probablemente una referencia a las primeras escenas interpretadas por el memorable Bela Lugosi en la película Drácula (1931).YouTube - Dracula 1931 Greeting Scene * El puente donde Jotaro derrota a DIO es el Puente Qasr al-Nil, que conecta el centro de El Cairo con la Isla Gezira y el distrito de Zamalek. Sus coordenadas son 30.043747°N 31.229464°E. * Los temas musicales de Dio y Diego Brando en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven son versiones remix el uno del otro. Esto es cierto tanto para Dio Brando y Scary Monsters Diego, así como DIO y Diego Alternativo. * En la película JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood, DIO usa un traje parecido al de la Parte 3'', con temáticas de corazón.'' Cultura popular * Zephyr, uno de los jefes de los videojuegos Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow y Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, rinde homenaje a DIO. Además de un hábito de inclinarse hacia atrás, tiene la capacidad de lanzar dagas, así como congelar el tiempo con un grito de " Toki yo Tomare!!!" ("Detente, Oh tiempo!", traducido a "Time, be still!" en el doblaje en inglés del videojuego Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, donde Zephyr aparece como un jefe adicional). También se enfrenta al protagonista en una torre del reloj, una referencia a la pelea de DIO contra Noriaki Kakyoin y Joseph Joestar en la primera mitad del arco argumental de la historia "Dio's World".YouTube - Dawn of Sorrow Boss 9 Zephyr - No Damage, No Subweapons * Sakuya Izayoi de los videojuegos de la saga Touhou Project es probablemente un homenaje a DIO. Ella no es un vampiro, sino la sirvienta de Remilia Scarlet, que es un vampiro. Su poder principal es la manipulación del tiempo - generalmente demostrado deteniéndolo completamente. Ella ataca lanzando dagas también. Algunas de sus cartas de hechizos implican detener el tiempo y hacer que muchas dagas aparezcan alrededor del jugador, y una de estas cartas es incluso llamada Illusion World "The World". En los videojuegos de lucha spin-offs de la saga, ella tiene muchos movimientos especiales que detienen el tiempo, uno de los cuales se llama "Sakuya's World", que actúa de la misma manera que el movimiento para detener el tiempo de DIO en el videojuego de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. ** Irónicamente, Miyuki Sawashiro, seiyū que interpretó a Sakuya en el videojuego fangame Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem, interpreta a Jolyne Cujoh junto a la seiyū Ryō Hirohashi como Reimi Sugimoto y Eri Kitamura como Yasuho Hirose (que interpretaron en ese mismo videojuego fangame a los personajes de Touhou Project Youmu Konpaku y Remilia Scarlet respectivamente) todas en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, con Youmu habiendo sido una posible referencia a Jean Pierre Polnareff. * Los personajes Robo-Ky y Justicie de los videojuegos de lucha 2D de la saga Guilty Gear, ambos hacen referencias al 'The World' de DIO - Robo-Ky en la forma del grito de batalla "Muda Muda" con un aluvión de golpes en un ataque Overdrive, y Justice en forma de un grito de batalla y poses similares al "WRYYYYYYYYY" de DIO durante sus propias poses de victoria, además de su más poderoso ataque Overdrive, "Gamma Ray".YouTube - Guilty Gear XX AC+ All Overdrives and Instant Kills (11:40 aprox.) ** Además, el actual seiyū de Dio Brando, Takehito Koyasu, también interpreta a Zato-1/Eddie en estos últimos videojuegos, un cambio necesario tras la muerte del seiyū original de Zato-1/Eddie, Kaneto Shiozawa. * En el videojuego MMOG llamado eRepublik, Dio Brando es Dios. * En el popular sitio de avatares pixelados Gaia Online, hay serie de ítems disponibles que se conocen como la serie "RIO Star". Estos ítems muestran semejanzas con el atuendo de DIO en Stardust Crusaders. También hay accesorios "Back/Tails" que se llaman "K.O. Star (Za Warudo)" y "K.O. Star (Time Stop)", que es obviamente una referencia al Stand de DIO, The World (Za Warudo). * Cheria Barnes del videojuego Tales of Graces tiene un estilo de lucha basado en las habilidades de DIO durante la Parte 3. Ella ataca lanzando dagas, así como deteniendo el tiempo. Sin embargo, su objetivo principal es curar al resto de la compañía, que en la historia esto se hace tocando el área afectada, al igual que DIO curó el pie desfigurado de Pucci. * Peacock, uno de los personajes disponibles del videojuego Skullgirls, es capaz de hacer que una aplanadora caiga sobre sus adversarios igual que DIO en los videojuegos de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven.YouTube - Skullgirls: Peacock's Road-Roller Si el golpe conecta, el pequeño compañero Avery tiene el mismo comportamiento y aporrea la aplanadora hasta que explota. Valentine, otro de los personajes disponibles, lanza escalpelos igual que como DIO lanza sus dagas.YouTube - Skullgirls Valentine Za Warudo Al configurar el lanzamiento de bisturí de Valentine como un "movimiento de asistencia", y con una buena sincronización y suerte de aplicar también el movimiento de la aplanadora justo a tiempo, es posible recrear el combo aplanadora del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, ya que el tiempo se congela durante la caída de la aplanadora. El personaje Big Band también puede convertir su movimiento especial "Super-Sonic Jazz" en una ráfaga de golpes similares a la de un Stand Rush mientras grita "TUBATUBATUBATUBA!", una referencia al grito de guerra de DIO.YouTube - Skullgirls - Tuba Tuba Tuba Super WRYYYYY es un chirrido/grito de guerra lanzado por los vampiros a lo largo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Se utiliza para representar la respiración congelada, posiblemente lenta y pesada de los vampiros, y frecuentemente para provocar miedo en sus adversarios y/o el lector/espectador. Mientras que todos los vampiros de la serie son propensos a hacerlo, este ruido es más comúnmente asociado con el propio Dio Brando. Un resurgimiento del interés popular en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure se produjo cuando "WRYYYYY!" comenzó a hacer las rondas como un fenómeno de internet en los tablones de imágenes de Futaba Channel. Encendido por un vídeo en Animación Flash llamado "mudah.swf", que cuenta con representaciones stick figure que realizan los ataques de característicos de cinco personajes diferentes de la Parte 3 y Parte 5 de la serie (esto se debía mayormente al hecho de que sólo la Parte 3 y Parte 5 tenían videojuegos adaptación en aquel momento). El clip de Dio Brando muestra su uso de The World (a menudo pronunciado intencionalmente como "Za Wārudo", para imitar cómo DIO lo pronuncia en japonés) para congelar el tiempo, lanzar una lluvia de dagas y terminar con su adversario agonizante dejando caer sobre este una aplanadora, sobre lo cual se inclina hacia atrás y exclama "WRYYYYY!". Esto demostró ser hilarantemente aleatorio para aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Otra frase popularizada por la animación es "Muda!" (que se traduce en "inútil" o "fútil" en japonés) que es el grito de batalla de Dio Brando (para no mencionar también The World). La reciente publicación inglesa de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (que empieza al comienzo del tercer arco argumental) utiliza la ortografía "WREEEEE!", que refuerza la pronunciación adecuada (a costa de ocultar la conexión a la moda de internet, sin embargo dada la bastante ofensiva naturaleza de 4chan, donde el meme era más popular, es posible que fuera un acto deliberado de distanciarse de la moda y 4chan). En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, y la adaptación anime, Dio hace el ruido con su propia voz naturalmente como un grito violento, en contraposición al videojuego de Capcom que hace uso de un sintetizador de voz para efectos extra chillones. Debido a que Giorno, el hijo de Dio, usa "WRYYYYY!" durante una de sus peleas, es posible que el grito de batalla puede ser hereditario, ya que Giorno no es un vampiro (pero todavía podría ser un mitad-vampiro). Otra instancia que apoya esta idea es cuando la contraparte de DIO en Steel Ball Run, Diego Brando, también usa el grito de batalla WRYYYYY, durante su batalla contra Valentine. The World y Detener el Tiempo Como se evidenció anteriormente, la enunciación de DIO de su Stand y su poder también ha alcanzado una popularidad significativa, la línea completa en cuestión siendo: . Sin embargo, es un error común que el japonés original del dialogo es , que es gramaticalmente incómodo, ya como se traduciría como "para detener el tiempo". El dialogo original da la impresión de que DIO está ordenando al tiempo que se detenga. El dialogo es seguido más tarde por: , sin embargo la versión más conocida es presente en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Galería Ilustraciones Volume 27.png|Cubierta del Volumen 27 WSJ.png|Capitulo 226 WSJ1992No7D.png|Capitulo 253 WSJ1992No7.png|Cubierta del Volumen 28 DioMidlerMariahGoGo.jpg|DIO, Midler y Mariah image.jpg|Dio de JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN DioJotaro.jpg Dio1_jba-335.jpg|Artwork de DIO para Jump Super Stars Dio Jump Ultimate Stars.png|DIO & The World en Jump Ultimate Stars ShadowDIOCrusade.jpg|Carta de DIO sombra DioArakiBluRayBox.png|Boceto de DIO de Araki - Caja de BluRay DIORippleAdventure.png|DIO de Hirohiko Araki Exposición JoJo 2012 Canvas 2.jpg Phantom Blood Manga= Primera aparicion de Dio.jpg|La primera aparición de Dio Dio_brando_pb_color_v01.png|Dio en la tumba de su padre Dio_patea_a_Danny.png|Dio pateando a Danny Sprites Archivo:DIO-roadroller.gif Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Phantom Blood Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Antagonistas principales Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Familia Brando Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Personajes de Stone Ocean